1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electrical connectors and more particularly, to a plug-in line terminal capable of self-adjustment in circuit breakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, plug-in style line terminals play an important role in a circuit breaker. Line terminals provide a connection point between the circuit breaker and a stab or contact point of a circuit panel. Line terminals provide electric power, dissipate heat generated from an internal circuit, retain a stationary contact, and perform other functions. Conventional plug-in line terminal designs are more sensitive in applications with higher rating circuit breakers due to unstable connecting resistances. It is important to have a good connection design especially for heavy duty plug-in line terminals.
Line terminals are designed to be an interface between an external power supply (circuit panel) and an internal movable contact of the circuit breaker. Any additional and undesirable mechanical forces applied to the line terminal could result in a poor connection either internally or externally in the circuit breaker. Consequently, a total resistance of the circuit breaker is altered by such forces. This gives rise to temperatures increases on the line terminal or adjacent circuitry.
Conventional designs assume that centerlines of the line terminal and the stab line up with each other. In fact, due to the tolerances of stab assemblies in the panel board, the centerlines do not line up as intended. This can result in misalignment when the line terminal connects with the stab. This misalignment as well as inconsistent contact surface behavior can result in the generation of unwanted mechanical forces, and increased resistance (and heat generation). Therefore, the electric conductivity and the heat transfer characteristics may not always be consistent.